One Very Funny Story
by animemanga1234567
Summary: This is story about 7 best friends and their lives on Destiny Island... There will be a lot of humor, romance, friendship...R&R Enjoy ;)
1. Sora And His Big Mouth

**New story :D yayy**

**Hope you like it! Review**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sora And His Big Mouth

On Destiny Island lived 7 friends: Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel and Xion. They were best friends and they always hang out together, every day. And there were also bad guys who always cause them trouble: Xemnas, Larxene, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Marluxia and Vexen.

One Saturday they decided to spent whole day together. And so they all came but there's just one more person missing. Sora. He was late as always.

˝Where is he already?˝ Riku wondered.

˝He's never on time! Where ever we go he always has to be late!˝ Xion complained.

˝He'll be here. Calm down you guys.˝ Kairi told them.

˝Don't defend him, Kairi! Xion and Riku are right. He's never on time!˝ Axel said.

˝Who are we talking about? Who's never on time?˝ Sora snuck behind them.

˝Wha?!˝ They all jumped.

˝Sora!?˝

˝Whaat?˝

˝Sora, you idiot! You're late again!˝ Xion yelled at him.

˝It's not my fault! My...erm...eh...my...My clock stopped working!˝ Sora said fast and Kairi giggled.

˝Oh suuuree blame the clock!˝ Axel teased him.

˝Oh, like you guys have never been late!˝ Sora said.

˝Sure we did. But we're not late every single day!˝ Xion said looking at Sora.

˝Oh come on guys, chill! It's a beautiful day! Let's have some fun!˝ Roxas said.

˝Yeah! He's right!˝ Namine agreed with him.

˝ Let's go for ice-cream.˝ Kairi suggested.

˝Yeah!˝ Everybody agreed on that and went to have a ice-cream.

Few hours later...

˝That was one good ice-cream!˝ Sora said and sat on bench in park.

˝Yeah, it sure was.˝ Roxas said.

˝What should we do next?˝

˝Let's go to have a lunch! It's 12:30 PM anyway!˝ Sora suggested.

˝Is food only thing you think about Sora?˝ Axel asked.

˝Yeah, pretty much!˝

˝Oh, but for boy of your age someone would think you're in love?˝ A voice came from behind. They turned around and saw...

˝You guys!˝ There were standing Demyx, Marluxia and Larxene

˝Yes. Us. You got the problem with that kid?˝ Larxene said

˝I'm not kid!˝

˝Yeah you are a kid! You should be in diapers! Hahaha!˝ Maruxia said.

˝I'm not kid!˝ Sora got mad.

˝No. You're not a kid. You're a baby in diapers!˝ Larxene teased him.

˝Oh shut up already! You witch!˝

˝Oh no he didn't!˝ Maruxia said.

˝Oh but I think he did!˝ Demyx added.

˝What did you call me!˝

˝That what you heard!˝

˝You brat!˝

˝You're a witch!˝ Sora repeated.

˝Sora stop it!˝ Xion yelled at him.

˝Well I'm telling the truth, don't I?˝

˝You crossed the line kid!˝

˝I have to admit kid's got the guts!˝ Marluxia laughed.

˝True. True.˝ Demyx agreed.

˝Shut up you two!˝ She yelled.

˝Yep! You're big, fat and old witch!˝

˝Grrrrrrrr... You... You...˝

˝ Seriously man stop it. You're making her really mad.˝ Roxas stood behind Sora.

˝You're in big trouble kid.˝ Maruxia said.

˝And why am I...˝

˝You're done kid! I'm gonna...!˝

˝That's enough Larxene! Maruxia, Demyx! Lets go home! You'll deal with them some other time!˝ Xemnas yelled.

˝Oh, but boss it was getting good!˝ Saix complained.

˝Yeah. You could have waited for few more minutes so we can see Larxene kicking their buts!˝ Zexion said.

˝Their?! But Sora was only one talking here!˝ Roxas added.

˝Yea... HEY! Thanks a lot man!˝

˝Hehe... No problem, buddy!˝

˝Home! Now!˝ All of them left.

˝I'll get you next time you brats!˝ Larxene yelled from behind.

˝Us? Again only Sora was talking!˝ Roxas said again.

˝What would I do without you Roxas?˝ Sora glared at Roxas.

˝Hehe...˝ He hided behind Axel.

˝They finally left! Can we go on lunch already!˝

˝You idiot! You got us into trouble and you can only think on food!˝ Xion yelled again.

˝Well, what he said was truth.˝ Riku added.

˝Yeah, pretty much.˝

˝Yes. I was right as always! Heheh... CAN WE GO EAT NOW!?˝ Sora shouted.

˝Haha, yes Sora. We're going to have lunch now.˝ Kairi smiled and said.

˝Thank God!˝

˝Well we would eat lunch sooner if haven't been for you and your big mouth!˝ Axel said.

˝Hehe...˝ Sora smiled.

´Sora...´ Kairi was thinking of him while looking at him and Roxas noticed it...


	2. Kairi Likes Who?

Chapter 2: Kairi Likes Who!?

* * *

It was Sunday morning, 7 A.M.… Kairi was in lying in her bed thinking about certain someone when she heard someone calling her.

˝KAIRI!˝

˝Huh?˝ She got up and opened the window.

˝Roxas?˝

˝You ready?˝ He asked smiling.

˝For what?˝

˝Our morinig running, duh!˝

˝Oh right! I totally forgot! I'll bed down in a minute!˝

˝What's with her?˝ He wondered.

She got dressed and went out.

˝Ready?˝

˝Yes!˝ They started running and they run and run non stop for a whole mile. They stopped by the beach.

˝Uh.. this was…g..˝ Roxas was out of breath and laid on the beach.

˝Yeah…I….know….˝ Kairi was out of breath as well. Roxas looked what time is it.

˝Oh, man! No! No,no! It's 10 already! We're late! Others are probably waiting! And Xion is probably pissed by now! C'mon Kairi let's go!˝ He said and looked back seeing Kairi laying on sand with her eyes closed. She was tired and fell a sleep. She was dreaming of…

˝Kairi? Hey, Kairi we gotta go! C'mon!˝ He tried to wake her up.

˝Hmpf..mmm…˝ She mumbled something.

˝KAIRI!˝ He shouted.

˝Huh? No! SORA DON'T GO!˝ She woke up yelling.

˝What are you talking about?˝

˝Huh? Oh it was just a dream…˝

˝What was? You dreamed about Sora?˝

˝Y…yeah.˝ She blushed.

˝You're blushing.˝

˝N..no I'm not!˝

˝Yeah you are! What's up?˝ Roxas asked.

˝Hmm… well…. I…˝

˝Yes?˝

˝I like…S…Sora…˝ She blushed again.

˝Oh… Wait! What?˝ Roxas was surprised. ˝You serious?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝Kairi! Roxas!˝ Someone called them.

˝Hm?˝ They turned around.

˝Where the hell were you two!? We were waiting for half a hour!˝ Xion yelled.

˝We were running and we were so tired we laid here on beach for a little bit.˝

˝Ugh! You could have called us!˝

˝Yeah, we were worried!˝ Riku said.

˝Tch. Idiots.˝ Axel muttered.

˝What did you called us?˝

˝Oh, chill Roxy. I'm just messing with ya! Hahah.˝ Alex laughed and so did others except Roxas and Kairi.

˝Don't call me that!˝

˝Well, well. Guess, I'm not the only one who's late.˝ Sora said.

˝Oh, shut up Sora!˝ Xion said.

˝Hey, Kairi. Why are you so silent? You feeling sick or something?˝ Namine asked Kairi and Sora looked at her. Roxas too.

˝Umm... nothing. I'm just tired. That's all.˝ She smiled gently.

˝You're faking it.˝ Axel said.

˝Huh?˝

˝Axel, what...?˝ Kairi looked at Axel and others as well.

˝You're faking that smile. And you're lying that you're just tired. What's wrong?˝

˝Yeah Kairi. Something's wrong...˝ Sora said.

˝Hmm...˝ She lowered her head.

˝It's nothing...˝

˝Kairi. Come on. You know you can tell us.˝ Riku said.

˝I can't!˝

˝Why?˝

˝I just can't! I'm too...scared...˝ Her eyes were full of tears. She ran off.

˝Kairi...˝ Roxas whispered. Axel, Xion, Namine and Riku looked at him.

˝KAIRI! Wait!˝ Sora ran after Kairi.

* * *

She ran and ran.

˝Kairi! Wait! Please, wait!˝ Sora called out for her. She tripped on rock and fell.

˝Ahh...˝

˝Kairi! You okay?˝ Sora helped her get up.

˝Ugh...˝

˝Dose it hurt?˝

˝N..no.˝

˝Don't lie. Come on. I'll carry you on my back.˝ She climbed on his back and he took her home.

* * *

˝Here, you okay?˝

˝I'm fine. Don't worry.˝ She said. He got up and was about to leave. ´I have to...tell him...´

˝Sora, wait!˝ She grabbed his shirt.

˝Kairi... What is it?˝ Sora looked at her.

˝Sit. I need to tell you something.˝ She said and he sat next to her.

˝S..Sora...I...I...I l...like you...˝ She blushed. His eyes widened. He was surprised.


End file.
